In recent years, there has been a growing concern over the use of chemical and biological warfare agents by rogue nations and terrorist organizations. One chemical known to be effective in neutralization of most chemical and biological warfare agents is ozone. As is well known to those skilled in the art, ozone is a form of oxygen that has three atoms per molecule rather than two atoms found in oxygen. Ozone (O3) rapidly decomposes into oxygen (O2), as the “extra” oxygen atom splits off the ozone molecule. This “extra” oxygen atom destroys bacteria, and reacts with chemical compounds. Consequently, disinfection and oxidation occur. A common method for producing ozone is to pass air through an electric discharge.
Ozone has been recognized to neutralize most known biological and chemical contaminants, including but not limited to, organosulfur agents, such as mustard gas (H, HD, HS); G-series nerve agents (i.e., organophosphate nerve agents), such as tabun (GA), sarin (GB), soman (GD), and cyclosarin (GF); V-series nerve agents, such as VX, VE, VG, VM and V-gas; vegetative and endospore forming bacteria (e.g., anthrax); fungi; and virus. However, use of ozone to neutralize such contaminants has presented significant logistical problems, since ozone is difficult to store and quickly perishes, due to a short half-life.
The present invention addresses these and other drawbacks of the prior art to provide methods and apparatus for production of ozone, storage of ozone, and application of ozone in environments contaminated by chemical and biological warfare agents.